the Nobody in Namimori
by reika33riopix33gothic33lolita
Summary: Zexion went to Namimori, only to find that he couldn't RTC. and so he'll need to ask for the Vongola's help. again, OC. rate T for future possiblities
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay, this is my first Kingdom Hearts-related fic, so please don't be mean, m'kay? On with the story!

Chapter one- the midnight meeting

In a dark alley in the town of Namimori, two cloaked persons stepped out, looking at the silent streets. The taller one of them looked at the other one. 'Well,' he said. 'I'll go first.'

The shorter of the twosome nodded, and disappeared within the darkness.

Watching his companion leave, he pulled off his hood, revealing a boy about 14 with silver-ish blue hair. His bangs hung lazily over one of his eyes, and on his hand was a book. He smirked a little and got his foot on the road.

14-year-old Sawada Tsunayoshi grumbled about his sadistic home tutor to send him down the road to the park to fetch his fedora (how the hell did it get there? That remains a mystery). On the way, he saw a boy in black coat surrounded by a group of gangsters, which nearly freaked him(Tsuna) out.

The leader of the group seemed pissed. '..You bumped to me and you asked me to stay outta your way? What a joke!'

A skinny one beside him (the leader) sneered. 'Boss, he looks weak. Why don't we play with him for some while?'

'Good idea. No one returns home safely after meddling with us!'

But the boy in black didn't seem to be frightened. 'No,' he said quietly. 'no one returns home safely after meddling with Organization XIII.'

Tsuna's eyes widen when he saw, in one swift move, the boy defeated every single opponent ever so calmly. He (the boy) then proceeded to put on his hood and walked away, the lexicon still on his hands.

The next day, Tsuna sat on his seat, still dazed about the boy he met last night.

'Tenth? Tenth? Tenth, are you with us?' someone called. Tsuna immediately jerked his head up. 'Ah, Gokudera-kun, I'm … fine.'

'You don't seem to be, Tsuna,' said Yamamoto. Tsuna fidgeted. Luckily before the awkward moment could continue, the bell rang, and so his two guardians went back to their seat.

Soon, the teacher came in. 'Unsual it is ( I think it's actually usual), our class have a new student.' He motioned to the new kid outside. When he (the student) entered, Tsuna was close to freak out.

It was the boy from yesterday. He still had his silver-blue bangs cover one of his eye, and he still had his lexicon on hand. The only different part was that he wore the Namimori Chuu uniform under his coat(which was the same from the previous day). Feeling slightly uncomfortable with all the stares he received, he decided to make a quick introduction.

'My name is Zexion..' he said, eyeing Tsuna warily.

A/N: what do you think? And yeah, there's a NEW OC again. Anyways, RNR, and wait for the next chappie.

Lis out


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey, I'm back! On to the fanfic!

Chapter2— the Cloaked Schemer

It was lunch time, and Zexion didn't feel like to be stuck in a noisy classroom. He decided that it's better to be outside, and the best place would be the roof. So he took his book (not his lexicon, just something he might want to read) and headed for said destination.

Tsuna and his friends (I can't say they're guardians 'cos somehow Kyoko joined them) went up to the roof as usual—the best part in their schooldays. When they reached the top it was shocking that they found the new kid there, since usually if someone's there then it should be the infamous Cloud Guardian of Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna eyed him (Zexion) nervously. Said boy was reading a book, and seemed to ignore their presence. Tsuna summoned his courage and came up to him. 'Um..uh…'

Zexion looked at the brunette, annoyed that hisreading was interrupted. 'What is it?' he asked in a bored tone.

'Hey! Don't be rude to the Tenth!' cried Gokudera, balling a fist at him. Zexion sighed and closed his book. 'Look, I'm here to read, not to mess with you all. So if you only babble all time so I guess I'll be on my way,' and with that, he turned and headed for the door.

'HEY! You can't just turn like that on the Tenth's face! Show some respect, will ya!' cried the silver-headed guardian. Yamamoto, as always, tried to calm his storm counterpart. 'now,now, Gokudera! He's new here, and he seems to be the type that don't like crowd (like Hibari?). let's just all get along, shall we?'

'look here, Baseball Freak,' hissed Gokudera. 'I don't care who in the world this kid is, but he just PISSED me off!'

Hearing Gokudera calling him 'kid', Zexion slightly twitched. He knew he's one of the youngest in the Organization (thanks to Ienzo, his somebody counterpart), but only Roxas gets to be called 'kid(or kiddo)'. He's NOT going to be this world's 'Roxas'. And so, he glared at Gokudera, who started to get some goose bumps. 'I have a name, and I prefer to be called by that.'

And with that, he turned his back once again and headed for the stairs.

Watching Zexion leaving, Tsuna suddenly felt the urge to make alliance with him. 'Uh.. my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi…you can call me Tsuna..'

Zexion smirked at the brunette. 'well, "Tsuna", nice to meet you. I'm in Organization XIII, the Cloaked Schemer.'

A/N: okay, I know that Zexion is like, an adult, but I don't really accept it 'cos his somebody is, what, 8 years old? So I just give him Tsuna's age.

Anyways, RnR!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: okay, so I'm trying to make a longer fic and put more Battle scenes

here,

so, I'll try my best (even it's not my specialty, so sorry if you don't like

it!)!

Chapter three : where it starts

After school Zexion decided to drop by the bookstore before finding some

place

to stay for the night (as in the summary, he can't RTC for unknown reasons).

On the way though, he felt something lurking nearby. 'A shadow? Must be my

imagination,' muttered Zexion. Saix said that there are Heartless in this

"world", but somehow he didn't see any.

Unfortunately, it is, or rather, they are Heartless. In a flash, the Cloaked

Schemer was surrounded by Mega Shadows 360 degrees. (haha, nice joke)

to tell you the truth, mega Shadows are very, very weak, so they were easily

shrugged off with some Magic from Zexion. But soon after, he heard a scream,

and saw two girls and two children cornered by what is called a Heat Saber.

'that's a great advance,' Zexion thought, before drawing out his Lexicon, and

mimicked the Heatsaber's blade. He dodge-rolled a slash and slashed back,

but

it only did a little damage ( you know how weak Zexion's Attack Stat is..).

He

fired off a Blizzard Magic, and dodge rolled again.

While he fought, the girls and the children scurried off and returned...only

to bring back three boys he met on the school's roof.

'Them again?' thought Zexion, narrowly dodging another slash.

Tsuna looked shocked at the new kid actually fighting something as big as

that

(Heat Sabers ARE big), copying the foe's movement and making clones of his

own.

'That guy must be someone from the Mafia too, Tenth!' cried Gokudera. 'and I

think his attribute is... Mist!'

'But I don't think he can defeat something THAT big!' cried Yamamoto, drawing

out his sword. 'C'mon, let's help him!'

upon hearing this Zexion wish to say, 'I don't need help' but he decided

against it since his hands were full of the Heartless. In a second he saw

Yamamoto facing the Heartless airborne…wait, airborne? Pretty soon he saw

Yamamoto's shoes were cloaked in blue flames. So was his sword and a little

swallow beside him.

'Interesting…' Zexion muttered. He really wished he was on recon instead and

could just RTC and report to the sick puppy and Mansex (YOU know what I mean,

right?).

However Heatsabers are flame-users, so suppose that flames won't do anything

against it. But if this Yamamoto is someone like Demyx, perhaps there is

chance. He shook off the Heatsaber's blade-copy and fired off random magic

(safe for Fire-types).

Some time later, Zexion was watching the heart that the Heatsaber once held

floated to the sky. Then he sighed and walked away.

'Hey, wait!' cried Tsuna. Zexion turned boredly. 'What is it, again?'

Tsuna opened his mouth to continue, only to be shut up when a certain

fedora-wearing baby landed pretty harshly on his head.

'Will you join the Mafia?' he (the baby) said. Zexion raised a brow at this

unsual baby.

'What for? It won't bring any good for me, won't it?' said the blue-silver

headed emo (*whack* okay, he's not an emo).

The baby smirked. 'Oh, it'll do good. Anything you wish.'

Zexion stared at him. He could tell that in the baby's mind something's going

on, but it wasn't clear enough to make sure. Zexion thought for a while.

'Fine,' he said. 'anything to get the stupid COD back on me so that I can

RTC.'

The baby raised a brow.

'COD, Corridor of Darkness. As for RTC, it means Return to the Castle.'

He (baby) smirked. 'Granted.'

After some convince from Tsuna, Zexion found himself in Tsuna's room, alone,

with the creepy baby.

Reborn eyed the Nobody carefully. Something just bug him, especially the

Lexicon. He saw the battle, and he most certainly did see him pulling out said

book out of nowhere. Therefore, before putting such unusual one into the

Vongola, he decided to dig down for more information. If this 'Zexion' is

dangerous, he will have to dispose of him.

'First of all.' He said, eyes covered by the fedora. 'who are you? How'd you

summon something out of nothing? And obviously there's something strange that

kept you apart from normal people.'

Zexion raised a brow at the baby's quick-learning. In just but a matter of

hours, or minutes, he knew that a Nobody is not a normal people. This baby's

dangerous, he thought.

'So? Why should I tell you?' he stated calmly. Reborn scoffed. 'You don't want

to live then.'

He pulled out his gun (or more likely, the chameleon Leon, not the human Leon)

and pointed it at Zexion. 'You only have two choice. Fork over the information

and see whether you're good enough to join, or stay shut and die.'

A/N: ALRIGHT! Sorry if this isn't enough! I'm slightly outta idea, please fork

in some ideas! See ya!

ps. sorry if they publish this chapter in a weird font, and sorry for the late update!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay, I'm back! After a nice, sweet lesson about 'How Zexion Fight' from Kingdom Hearts Wiki and Youtube, wish you guys love this (yea, I don't know how he fight, but so what? I don't have a PS2!)!

Chapter 4-Tsuna comes in rescue

'Your choice, please.' Reborn pointed the gun(Leon) directly at Zexion's forehead, hand twitching to pull the trigger.

_This baby is so fascinating,_ thought Zexion. He smirked ('he smirks a lot', says Kingdom Hearts Wiki). 'I have an idea. How about the third?'

Reborn tensed and quickly fired, but the illusionist had just teleported in the nick of time.

'That's interesting,' said Zexion. 'I can't use the COD but I still can teleport….hmph.'

Reborn gritted his teeth, and fired random shots. To his dismay, the only ones that he could reach is.. a few snips of hair and wrecking the room.

'Nice try, but too bad, it's not good enough!' cried Zexion, appearing just above of Reborn, charging up what seems to be a Thundaga and Firaga mixed (what the HELL is that? Even I don't know) spell.

Reborn was shocked (as in, surprised, not being 'shocked' by thunder), and didn't have the time to move. He braced for the attack, but then….

*BOOM*

'….Reborn, are you okay?'

Reborn looked up to his disciple, and snorted. 'Don't classify me in the same level with that stupid cow (wink wink).'

Tsuna looked at Zexion, in a mixture of astonishment and rage. Why, and how it ended up like what he had just seen? 'Why'd you do this?'

Zexion shrugged. 'The kid's trying to shoot me,' he answered.

Tsuna glared at the Nobody, Dying Will Flames burning brightly. 'I'll teach YOU!' he exclaimed, and pounced on Zexion. What he encountered wasn't expected (do NOT expect anything from Zexy). The Schemer summoned his Lexicon and simply tossed it at him, and for a while Tsuna's world started to zoom around him….

'What…? What's this place?' Tsuna mumbled. He found himself in a strange dimension, books-or rather say-Zexion's Lexicon and a whole horde of clones( Lexicon's).

A/N: CLIFFIE! 'Cos my mom and Da says it's bedtime! Anyways, don't worry, I'll try to update ASAP!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hello guys! Here's the update ! And ohhhh…right. Here comes the OCs. No. XV, XVI and XVII….

Chapter 5-other Nobodies

When everything we saw was happening at Namimori, here is what is happening at TWTNW.

TCTNW, where nothing gathers (or the round room, any of them you like)….

The Nobodies of XIII (the human-like ones) sat on their thrones on the room, waiting for their superior to speak. Well, not all. One of the throne was empty, and two of the members, both seems to be not more than 13 was levitating on the air, occasionally resting on some other member's thrones, which vexed them. (Vex=annoy, so I heard)

Finally, the superior spoke up. 'VI is missing..as well as one of our new members. They should've report in days ago.'

(another message. XV, XVI and XVII shouldn't have numbers, so sometimes they'll call them XV, XVI, XVII or 13.1, 13.2, 13.3 or even 0.1, 0.2 and 0.13. I prefer the roman numbers tho)

'And Saix, why don't YOU send more to find them?'

'Ask XV,' Saix growled. Xemnas immediately turned to the floating Nobody, a girl with thigh long black-with-blue-streaks hair tied to two ponytails, and dark eyes. She huffed. ''Cos you'll end up like 'em both!;

XV ended up earning a glare from the superior. She grumbled. 'Mansex and the sick puppy never change….'

Xemnas growled. 'XV, if you won't behave, I shall turn you into a dusk.'

'Asssss….If! like I'm scared.' XV rolled her eyes. 'there's something there that prevents you from using the darkness's power once you enter. And COD isn't an exception.'

'Oh?'

'I don't dare to enter it either, even tho I might consider teleporting,' continued Xv. XV uses Psychic as her main element (weird, huh? I know) and can wield a Limited Keyblade (I'll explain that later, alongside with the 13. S) 'But I'll try to contact them by…hmm, Telepathy?'

'Telepathy? You can't Teleport, why even consider about that?' this time, the other new one spoke up. He's No. XVII, a boy with red brown hair whose hairstyle looks like Roxas (but only have two curves, one on the top and on the neck. Roxas have three, one on top and two on neck).

'Aw, you're so naïve. Don't you remember, I gave her a WHAT before she left? C'mon, I mean, we're talking about Namimori!'

Now the other members started to react. 'You sounded as if you know this world,' scoffed Xaldin. XV grinned. 'Oh, I DO know, Xal. If XVI is a good girl she'll pass my message to Zexy. What was his flame again? Mist. Everyone expect that.'

'What are you talking about, XV? Asked Vexen.

'The Chilly Academic doesn't know!' gasped XVII, which sent XV ROALOL (roll on air LOL. 'cos she's levitating).

'Okay. So Namimori is home to a powerful Mafia family named the Vongola Familgia. There are, of course, other families, and they use their Dying Will Flames to fight. Liiiikeee…this.'

She held out a hand, revealing two rings. One was an orange diamond-shaped and the other a Nobody-emblem-shaped, an orange with purple lining and the number '13.15' . both rings had orange Sky flames lit on them. 'They're made of our own… Dying Will, a kind of will. Bah, end of explanation, you can try them out..with your own rings.'

'Where the hell can we find our rings?'

'Crap… I left them in my room!'

The members face-vaulted as XV started to yank her hair. Xemnas growled. 'Get the rings. NOW.'

'Yes sir!' XV was gone in a flash, and returned shortly after some rummaging through her shelves.

On her hands was a box marked 'Ring of Thirteen', and when she opened it, 13 rings sat nicely on their 'seats', numbered from 1 to 14. However there's no ring with the number 6.

'Where's Zexy's ring/ and why's Xion's here too, when she's gone with Sora?' asked Demyx, playing his ring.

'Zexion, me, XVI and XVII had our rings already (I put Zex's ring under XVI's care tho). And that's just in case Xion comes back…

A/N: okay, I'll stop here, cos it's midnight. I'll continue..say, tomorrow? Maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm back. Yay. :)

chapter 6-Contact

Meanwhile XV was explaining stuff that we all know (therefore, it''s no need to stop and listen), Tsuna found himself in a dark dimension with tons of Zexion's Lexicon floating around him. He gritted his teeth, and pounced on one, only to have it explode on his face. Tsuna cried a little, but got onto his feet. He punched one, which soon disappeared, then another. However when he reached for the last few ones, the dimension had changed again; this time

tsuna found himself standing near three spotlights, which took turns turning blue.

After thirteen time, the blue spotlight stopped, and suddenly the poor Decimo was bombarded with falling meteors, and he swore he could hear Zexion's laughter from behind those meteors.

Zexion gazed at the now unconscious Tsuna, being worn out by the meteors that attacked him countless times. He sighed and knelt down in front of him. 'I guess I have to make you forget about what happened,' he said, and with that Zexion altered Tsuna's memories. Instead of fighting Zexion, he was defeated by a man cladded in black. Satisfied by his work, Zexion walked away.

On the dark alleys, Zexion immediately halted, and turned. He stared at the shadows. 'XVI, quit hiding.'

a girl with dull grey-slightly blond hair (imagine Vongola 11 ans 12. I'm not kidding, there ARE vongola 11 and 12. in the PSP games) that was styled strikingly similar to Zexion's stepped forward. She wore a mask, and her dull eyes stared at the other nobody. 'It seems that you have met Vongola decimo...VI.'

Zexion rolled his eyes at XVI's habit of calling her fellow members by their numbers (save for Xem). 'Is that a concern to you?'

' I can tell you later...' Xvi quietly said. 'Tomorrow. I'll transfer to Nami chuu tomorrow...'

A/N: aaaand...CUT! It's break time! I should leave the CPU lab now! Dont worry, update is soon!1


End file.
